1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display devices and, more particularly, to flip card point of sale displays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common type of point of sale display device making use of flip cards has a hinge, such as a ring binder, along one edge of a plurality of display cards so that successive cards can be flipped into viewing position. The device is difficult to keep in a standing position particularly during the flipping of a card and, in order to view the front of one card and simultaneously the back of another card, it is necessary to hold the one card up thereby making it impossible to use that hand for other sales demonstrating purposes.
Other types of flip card displays are available with stands whereby only one card is viewed at a time as the cards are flipped. And still another flip display uses mechanical means to advance a card past a viewing station one at a time. All of the prior devices fail to provide a structure for vertically displaying information on one card with the preceding card held in position for displaying information on the reverse side of said card.